


What If

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Drama, F/M, Fuffy, Lost Love, One Shot, Romance, Sweet, kind of sad, unfufilled love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that feeling you get when you really want to ask someone out but don't? That unfulfilled, "what if" or "I should have" feeling? Well that's what Gaara's feeling right now. And he hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something I witnessed while killing some time at the coffee shop
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of characters. They all belong to their rightful owners. The only thing I own here is the plot.
> 
> Beta: Ancestral Romance

Remember all those signs you thought you were getting from your sweetheart? All the times your eyes met at the local coffee shop, the shy smiles across the park, the coy grins when you two accidently witness something funny? Did you ever act on those signs? Yeah, neither did Gaara.

There he sat at one of the stools at the coffee counter, his back to the wall so he could see the entire café without a problem. He was there on his lunch break hiding from his older brother Kankuro and had another fifteen minutes to kill before someone would be calling him back to the office. Just as he was about to call one of the baristas over to buy a sandwich, in walked the one woman of whom he's been interested in since, well it seemed like forever.

_Oh shit…there she is!_ He felt his cheeks heat up and quickly took a gulp of his lukewarm coffee. _Is she looking at me? What's she doing here?_

Meanwhile, Sakura specifically went out of her way to this coffee shop in hopes that she might see the interesting redhead who sporadically flirted with her but never acted. It was all sly grins, lopsided smiles and appraising looks. _Oh, he's here! Yes! Maybe today will be the day!_ She nervously smoothed down her skirt. _I wore this just for him…kind of…it's the most sexy yet not sexy outfit I own- if this doesn't work, nothing will._

Gaara eyed Sakura over the rim of his coffee cup. _Holy shit, she looks amazing. That-that top... It's cut so low! How can her boss allow her to-fucking hell she looks amazing. Beautiful. Sexy…gorgeous. Wait, is that all I can do? Compliment her? Get up and GO! MOVE! Ask her out!_

_He's looking at me! I know he is! Is he standing up? Aw…no he's just putting down his coffee…_ Sakura tried to stifle her disappointment and ordered her usual coffee and bagel with cream cheese. _Okay don't make a fool of yourself just casually walk over to the waiting area. Don't rush you idiot! Calm. Cool. Calm. Breathe. Right, now smile. Not so wide! That's it- and tuck your hair behind one ear._

_Shit she's right there. RIGHT THERE! And she's smiling at you! She wants you! You stand a chance! Get up and ask her out before it's too late!_ Gaara swallowed thickly, took a deep breath and nodded. _Now stand up and…_ Just as he moved to stand up, the barista handed Sakura her coffee and bag.

Sakura accepted her drink and bag then smiled and looked at Gaara. _Shit, why is he scowling? What happened? Two seconds ago he was smiling at me!_ With a sigh she turned to the other counter to start sweetening her coffee. _Maybe it's not really me he's interested in…oh my god maybe he thought I was hotter and now that he's seen me up close with this revealing outfit on he thinks I'm ugly! Crap I should have just worn my grey dress instead of this thing!_

_Just as I was about to make my move!_ Gaara sighs and resumes sipping his now cold coffee and eyeing Sakura. _Is this a sign that I shouldn't bother? That she already has a boyfriend? No! No, I'm going to go over there and ask her out. What's the worst that can happen? She says no. That's it. No one dies, bombs don't go off, birds don't plunge to their death in the sky. It's fine. Besides there's a chance she just might say yes!_ So Gaara once again steels himself, puts on his charming smile and hops off the stool.

_Did someone just stand up? Yes! Someone did! Oh I hope it's him finally coming to talk to me! Just a "Hi" Would be enough. I just want to know that he's interested in me!_ Sakura took a deep calming breath and emptied an entire pack of sugar into her coffee.

_One foot in front of the other! You've done this before idiot!_ Gaara took a deep breath, wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and took a shaky step towards Sakura.

Nervously, Sakura grabbed one of the coffee stirs and began to stir her drink. _Maybe it wasn't him...maybe I'm hearing things...God, he must think I'm such a weirdo...how long have I been seeing about my coffee? Oh shit he must think I'm so stupid to take so long!_

Just as Gaara opened his mouth to say something, someone with messy blonde hair walked directly in front of him and stood right behind Sakura. "Excuse me, ma'am." The man muttered and reached around her for the milk.

"Sorry!" She jumped and side stepped away, her face red. _Shit! I was taking an abnormally long time!_

"It's alright." The man grinned, showing off light scars on his face, and set down the milk to grab a packet of sugar. "Some days are like that." He winked and held out a napkin as she gathered her bagel and coffee. "My name's Naruto."

"Sakura." She smiled awkwardly and glanced over her shoulder to see Gaara still standing there.

Gaara quickly adverted his eyes and turned around, pretending to read the menu. _Goddamnit! I was so close! That asshole couldn't have waited two more seconds?!_

"Nice to meet you Sakura." Naruto spoke. "Are you heading out?"

"Oh, yes. I suppose I am." Sakura answered nervously.

"Great. I'll walk out with you."

Gaara glared at the menu then threw himself back into the bar stool to sulk. _Fuck it, I give up. It wouldn't have worked anyways._ He sighed heavily.


End file.
